Chocolates,Valentines day and Bets
by Anime Greatness
Summary: It's the day before Valentines day and Akihisa asked if Yuuji will give Shouko any chocolates or not and Yuuji bets Kouta something. Read to find out! YuujixShouko KoutaxAiko Akihisaxharem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction and please review!**

**Now enjoy.**

**Chapter 1-**

Chocolates,Valentines day and Bets

**It was a Normal day at Class 2-f of Fumizuki high. They were all just fooling around doing all sorts of stuff, practicing for the drama club, taking pictures of girls' underwear and just about doing anything but studying. And, all these were just normal for this class.**

"Hey Yuuji!" The idiot of among all idiots called out to his not-so-dumb best friend,Yuuji.

"What do you want Idiot? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yuuji said.

"Doing what?"

"Doing nothing because it's relaxing and with all the trouble we always cause, I'd like to take a little breather once in a while. Oh and by trouble, i mean you!"

"Hey! I don't cause that much trouble! Anyways…." Akihisa leaned in closer and whispered,

"Valentines Day is tomorrow!"

"So?"

"Are you going to give Shouko any homemade chocolate? Cause I know she'll give you one."

"I don't know, I'm not sure. But, maybe I will.. or not." Yuuji said while having mixed feelings.'_I do care for Shouko but as I said before, she might've picked the wrong guy to fall in love with. I guess I should give her one but only as friends as she is my childhood friend.' _Yuuji thought.

"Sooo, which one is it? Yes or no?"

"Sure, why not. I got to give her something because we were friends since elementary school. So, yeah."

"Great!"

"How bout you idiot, who are you going to give chocolate to?"

"Mhmmmm." Akihisa put a finger on his chin. "I haven't really thought about it."

Yuuji hit Akihisa's face with his hand.

"What was that for?!"

"How do you not know who you're going to give chocolate to?! They've been giving you hints since you enrolled here! You truly are a first rate idiot!"

"…Who has?"

"Really?! Just be sure to thank all the girls that gave you chocolate tomorrow. Alright idiot?"

"Roger!"

**After school, Yuuji was walking home from school alone.**

_'This is weird, usually Shouko walks with me. I guess she hurried home by herself.'_

Yuuji sees a boy with a familiar blue colored hair walking and of course, a camera.

"Hey Muttsulini!"

Kouta saw Yuuji running towards him, He waved.

"…Hey." Kouta said as Yuuji finally caught up with him.

"What are you doing? At this time you're usually at your house."

"…nothing."

"So, V-day is tomorrow and being you, I guess you couldn't care less but are you planning on giving someone chocolate or do you know anyone that will give you chocolate?"

"…no to both."

"Oh really? I thought you were going to give some to Aiko, guess I'm wrong."

"…huh? Why would I like her?"

"Wow you're just as an idiot on girls as Akihisa is."

"…I know girls."

"Not their breast sizes or any perverted things you know about girls. I meant if you know a girl likes you or not. And, considering how Aiko teases you I'm guessing she likes you."

"…no she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"…nope."

"Fine. I bet she's gonna give you chocolate tomorrow."

"…It's a bet."

"If I win you have to…. Hmm, let's see..I got it! you have to take Aiko out for a day!"

"…and if you lose you have to take Shouko out."

Yuuji gulped. "Sorry I threw up in my mouth a bit."

"…Let's shake on it."

They shake their hands.

"Oh by the way, **you'll **have to ask her out properly like say 'Aiko will you go out with me' or something like that and I have to see you do it."

"…ok and same with you."

"Guckk! Sorry, I threw up again in my mouth."

And with that, the bet was **on**.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Well since this is my first story here it's a little bit short but I promise,cross my heart *crosses heart* that the next one will be a little bit longer or really long. Still not sure but** **I will make it long and I will upload maybe every 3-4 days considering it's summer vacation. So yeah. Arigato Gozaimazu for reading my story and Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Chocolates, Valentines day and bets 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter! Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2-**

Chocolates,Valentines Day and Bets 2

**Kouta's POV**

**7:30 am at Kouta's house.**

"Ughhhhh.." I checked my clock "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I jumped out my bed and hurried to dress myself.

I put on my white shirt and blue tie. I put on my blue pants and finally my blazer. I checked the clock again.

"7:42!" I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I ran and ran as fast as I can after all, I am the fastest in the whole school. For some reason, I felt like I'm forgetting something, I felt like today is a special day.

I finally reached the gate panting like a dog, I went inside and walked to my classroom, 2-F and I went in just before they did role call.

"Kouta you're just in time! Take your seat!" Iron man called out to me.

I nodded and went to my desk. Someone poked me.

"Hey Muttsulini!"

"…what Yuuji?"

"Did you forget?"

"…forget what?"

"The bet! I betted you if Aiko gave you chocolate todaythen, you have to take Aiko out on a date!"

That was it! That's what I was forgetting! How could I forget it!?

"…oh, right."

I saw a box on Yuuji's table. "…What's that?" I pointed to the box.

"Ummm, that's chocolate." Yuuji was blushing.

"…for what?"

"Uhhhhhh, just chocolate! Stop asking about it."

I shrugged. "…ok."

I took out my camera and polished the lens.

Minami was standing and I knew this is the perfect time to take a shot.

I went near Minami and dropped my self on the floor under her. "…So close. So close!" Then A breeze went by through the open window. Spoooooosssssshhhh! The last thing I saw was Akihisa running to me shouting my name.

"Muttsulini!"

**Lunchtime **

**Normal POV**

"Hey, sorry I gotta go somewhere and Muttsulini is coming with me."

"…for what."

Yuuji whispered sharply so only Kouta can hear."The bet!"

"…Oh."

"Come on let's go!" Yuuji grabbed Kouta's arm and ran out of Classroom 2-f.

**At Class A**

"Hey, Rep. Do you think Kouta will like this?" Aiko said handing her a box.

And, of course she replied calmly. "Yes."

"What about you? Aren't you giving your fianće some choco?"

"Of course." She took out a box from behind her and opened it. She admired her work. After all, she had to skip her walk with Yuuji to make this. It took her the whole night and she only got like, 4-5 hours of sleep. But that didn't stop her from giving this homemade chocolate to Yuuji.

"Good luck, Rep!" Aiko said With her cat-like grin.

**Meanwhile, back at class F with the others eating their lunches right after Kouta and Yuuji left.**

Akihisa, Mizuki and Hideyoshi were talking and eating. Minami was unusually silent.

Mizuki noticed this unlike Akihisa who was busy talking with Hideyoshi. "Minami, what's wrong?"

Minami jumped, she was so out of it that she didn't notice Mizuki talking. "Oh sorry! I'm just deep in thought."

"About what?" Mizuki couldn't stop asking. She was worried about her best friend she wanted to find out what was bothering her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Minami smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh ok." She smiled back and continued to eat her bento.

'_Man, why can't I just give it to him. That idiot Aki! Why do I have to like him? And why can't I just give him the chocolate I made. It's easy, just give it to him but why can't I?I'm just too embarrassed to give it to him. I got it! Just give it to him as friends. He's an idiot so he won't really question me. Alright I'll give it to him….. right before school is over."_

Minami smiled to herself.

**Now, back to Kouta and Yuuji on their way to class A**

"Yo, Muttsulini! I hope you saved up enough money to take Aiko out for movies. Haha!" Yuuji, feeling confident, laughed to himself.

**Kouta's POV**

_'Oh shut up. It's not like Aiko will give me chocolate….or will she? No no, Kouta put that thought aside!'_

Yuuji just smiled. "Haha! I can't wait to see the look on your face!"

I stopped at my tracks. Yuuji did too.

"What's wrong?"

"…How about you?"

"Me? What do you mean about me?"

"…Aren't **you** giving chocolate to Skouko."

Yuuji's cheeks got that pink tint again.

"How'd you know that?"

"…Akihisa told me while you were sleeping in class."

"Damn that idiot! I knew I shouldn't have told him!"

"…Don't worry. He didn't left out the part about only as friends."

Yuuji wiped his forehead. "Phew, I guess he listens well for an idiot."

"…But you know…"

"What?"

"…Why can't you just accept the fact that **you **also like her?"

Yuuji's face became as red as a tomato. "I don't really know it myself, if you ask me, I just don't want her to become hurt again. Like, in elementary school."

"…Oh."

"That's why I told her when we went to Kisaragi Grand Park that she chose the wrong guy to fall in love with. I might hurt her again and I don't want that." This was the first time I ever saw Yuuji with a calm and sad face.

"…Good luck."

"Thanks dude."

**They finally arrived at Class A.**

**Normal POV**

"Knock Knock." Yuuji made a knocking motion.

"Hello Yuuji. And Tsuchiya." Shouko greeted.

Kouta waved.

"If you're looking for Aiko she's over there." Shouko pointed to where Aiko is.

Kouta nodded and walked over there.

**Kouta's POV**

As I was walking over to where Aiko was I realized my palms were sweating. _'Why are my palms sweating? I'm not nervous.' _I wiped them on my shirt and I saw Aiko. She was sitting down reading a book well, not really a book, a magazine and not really reading, just looking through pictures.

"…Hey."

She looked up. "Hey Muttsulini! What are you doing here?"

"…Yuuji asked me to come."

"Oh."

She stood up.

**Aiko's POV**

"Is that **really **the reason you came?" I asked.

"…Yes."

"Reeaalllyyy?"

"…Really."

I was smiling my usual smile and decided to give him my chocolate.

"Muttsulini…" I handed him my chocolate. "Happy Valentines Day!"

I saw Kouta's face. His eyes were not really his usual bored eyes, they were big surprised eyes. He looked really cute with his mouth slightly open.

"Hello….?" I waved my hand in his face. "Earth to Muttsulini."

**Normal POV**

"….Huhh?" He shook his head really fast. "…sorry." He took the chocolate looked at it through the transparent box.

"…Th- thanks f-for the ch- ch- chocolate." Kouta blushed and looked down.

Aiko has never seen Kouta blushed. _'He looked really cute.' _Aiko thought.

"…Happy Valentines day to you too." Kouta said still looking down.

"Your welcome!" Aiko hugged him. Kouta was desperately trying not to get a nosebleed. They separated and Aiko handed him a tissue as she saw a little bit of blood dripping from his nose."Hee hee."

Kouta stuck his tongue out at her.

He still remembered the bet.

He glanced at Yuuji. He was busy talking to Shouko. He looked back at her.

"…So a- are you f-free tomorrow night?" Kouta looked down again.

"Yeah why?"

"…Want to watch a movie with me?" Kouta looked up at me with the same bored expression but this time with his cheeks pink.

"Sure that sounds like fun!" Aiko smiled her cat-like smile.

"..o-o-ok."

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the movie theater."

Kouta nodded.

"See ya!"

"…bye."

Kouta headed toward Yuuji's direction who seemed to be finished talking to Shouko.

Yuuji flashed Kouta a thumbs up and they headed back to class F.

Kouta couldn't help but smile at the heart-shaped chocolate inside the box as he looked at it again.

**Next, **

**Me,Others and Valentine's Day.**

**A/N:I'll hold the Aiko and Kouta's date after the next chapter and decided to do what happened to Minami, Akihisa, Mizuki, Hideyoshi and maybe Yuuko on their Valentine's Day because I didn't make them talk that much in any of my current stories. So they're the stars on the next chapter.**

**Sorry. I know you were looking forward to Aiko and Kouta's date but it'll have to wait. **

**A.G. out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **As I said on the last chapter, this will not be Kouta and Aiko's date. It's what happened on the others' Valentines day. There will be an OC and guess who she will be paired up with. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Baka and test.**

**Chapter 3 -**

Me, Others and Valentine's Day

**At lunch on Valentine's Day with Mizuki, Minami, Akihisa and Hideyoshi.**

**Normal POV**

Everyone at the table wondered why Yuuji and Kouta were going to Class A. Except Minami. She was busy thinking about whether or not if she's going to give her handmade chocolate to Akihisa.

_'…Alright I'll give it to him…. right before school is over.'_

While Minami was worrying about the chocolate, Mizuki was worrying about her best friend. Of course, like Minami,she **also** has chocolate to give to Akihisa. But Akihisa should worry more about Mizuki's chocolates than any other chocolate he'll be given because this might be his day to die.

Akihisa being his idiotic self, didn't even know it was V-Day until his sister gave him a chocolate right before he left for school but he's starting to forget again.

I fell so lonely when there are only 3 people here with me. Two girls, one guy-" He was cut off by his spine breaking in places by Minami.

"What did you say Aki?!"

"OWWWWW! Please spare me!"

"Am I the guy or the girl?!"

"The guy, no girl is this strong!"

Minami pulled even harder until she heard, CRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKK!

"I'm a **girl**. Got it."

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am."

"Good!"

"Oh Akihisa, what were you going to say before Minami attacked you." Hideyoshi finally talked.

"I overheard in one of our classmates, that there was a new student that came today." Akihisa said rubbing his back.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know that's all I heard."

"What class is he/she in?" Hideyoshi asked putting a finger on his chin.

"Don't know."

Hideyoshi looked at his watch, "Excuse me but I must go to drama club. I'll be back."

"Sure, see ya Hideyoshi."

"Bye, Kinoshita"

"Bye, Hideyoshi."

* * *

**Hideyoshi's POV**

I walked to the sliding door of Class F but before I went out to the hallway I heard Akihisa mention my name and then he screamed, "HELP MEEEE!"

_'Stupid Akihisa, when will he notice that those 2 girls like him and that I'm a boy.'_

I walked down the quiet hallway almost to the drama club but suddenly, a girl appeared before me. I stopped at my tracks.

"Ummm, sorry but I'm late for a club. Will you please move?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I didn't notice who she was.

"Umm, are you the new student that my friend overheard about?"

"Yes."

Her voice was soft and calm. Just like Shouko's but without the threatening words. She has silky, smooth blond hair that reached her waist and light brown eyes. Her eyes look soft and

full of kindness. She looked perfect. Like, a goddess. Why did she go to **this** school. There were plenty of other luxurious schools than this one. But, this **is **the only school that lets you fight with avatars. Either, she doesn't like fancy and nice schools or, she likes to fight with an avatar.

"What is your name?"

"Evangeline Atsuko."

"Nice to meet you but I gotta go. What class are you in?"

"Class B."

Behind her back, I can see her hands fidgeting with something.

"Umm, is there something behind your back."

Her cheek turned bright pink.

"Uhhhh.." She suddenly put her hands out and revealed a small red box.

"Is that for me?"

"Happy Va- Valentines Day, **Hideyoshi**."

I smiled. "Thanks!" I took the box. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

She smiled, still blushing.

"Hey Evangeline!" Someone called out from Class B.

"Oh! Gotta go! Bye!" She waved.

I waved back. "Bye!"

She went back to her class. I suddenly remembered why I was here.

_'My club mates are going to be mad that I'm so late.' _I

looked down at the small red box. _'Wait a minute! She called me Hideyoshi and I never even told her my name. How did she know my name? I guess she heard it somewhere.' _I walked down to Drama club and opened the door.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV **

**In Class B**

_'Hideyoshi, I hope you still remember me. I've missed you so much.'_

_**Back to Akihisa, Minami and Mizuki on what happened right after Hideyoshi left the F class.**_

**Normal POV**

"Bye, Hideyoshi. Your cuteness will make your club mates happy."

"Aki, what did you say?!" Minami said with dark aura around her.

"Akihisa, please reflect on what you did." Dark Aura around her too.

"HELLLPPP MEEEEEEE!"

After punishing Akihisa with any torture device they could find, Mizuki went up to Akihisa.

"Uhhh, Akihisa."

"Yes, Himeji?"

Minami was also watching, anger filling up inside.

She showed Akihisa a pink box with pictures of flowers on the side. "Hap- Happy Valentine's Day." Mizuki blushed.

"Oh, was that today? Well, thanks!"

"You're welcome! I made that chocolate from scratch."

Drips of sweat escaped from Akihisa's face."Thanks Himeji, hehe." Akihisa said wiping his forehead. _'Oh crap!'_

Minami stood up abruptly. "Aki, I have chocolate for you too.

Minami came up to Akihisa and gave her the purple box with a bow on top. She gave it to Akihisa with her face down blush forming.

"Happy V-day, Aki!

"Thanks Minami." _'At least she's not going to kill me.'_

**Minami's POV **

_'Yes! I gave it to him and he didn't question me anything.'_

I saw Mizuki with an her head looking down, muttering.

"Mizuki! Are you okay?"

She immediately looked up.

"Oh, was that for being friends?"

"Uhhh, sure."

"Oh,Okay." She smiled her usual smile.

**And, that was their Valentine's Day.**

* * *

*****BONUS*** This is what happened with Yuuji and Shouko in the last chapter on their conversation together while Kouta and Aiko were talking.**

Yuuji watched Kouta walk over to Aiko. He turned to Shouko.

"Yuuji, Here. Happy Valentine's Day." Shouko handed him the handmade chocolate.

Yuuji smiled a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"Thanks." He reached for the chocolate and looked at it. It has a transparent cover on the top with roses on the sides and red all around. He saw on the top of the chocolate carved, "Y + S" His blush grew even bigger.

"Do you like it, Yuuji."

"It's ok."

"Do you want to live, Yuuji?"

"Yeah, I love it! I love it! No killing here!"

"That's great." She put her hands together while smiling.

"Umm, Shouko." He reached into his pocket for the box with his chocolate inside. "Ha- Ha- Happy Valentine's Day."

Shouko took the white box with white flowers around it and looked at it with her usual calm eyes.

Yuuji was blushing like a red tomato.

"Thank you Yuuji." Shouko looked into his eyes. She hugged Yuuji and he surprisingly didn't push her away or try to get away from her. He just stood there letting her hug him.

Shouko let go of the hug.

"My proud husband."

"And my crazy stalker. Bye Shouko. See you later."

_'The scary part was that, I didn't want Shouko to let go. Get that thought out of your head!' _Yuuji thought as he saw Kouta walk over to him

**Next, **

**Me, Aiko and Dates**

**A/N: Phew. Finally time for the date! I wonder how Kouta's gonna act. Hehe but, seriously feel free to give me ideas. Thanks! Oh, I added an OC for Hideyoshi because well I don't see many Hideyoshi x OC so I thought, why not someone that actually notices Hideyoshi as a boy and, there you have it. Remember to review!**


End file.
